


Sometimes the real monsters are human

by Potato67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is too precious for this world, M/M, Man this was supposed to be a one shot but AO3 wouldn't let me upload the whole thing at once, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Someone help Jack Kline, Vauge Description of rape, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato67/pseuds/Potato67
Summary: "I was just gonna buy some beers" Jack croaked out.-----------------------------------------In which Jack never ran off after accidently killing that security guard and being in the wrong place at the wrong time could cost him more than he could ever know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching season 13 of Supernatural and I have fallen hopelessly in love with Jack Kline and if you have ever read any of my other works you know that I love to hurt my faves! But luckily I am also a sucker for happy endings!
> 
> I hope that you'll enjoy this!!
> 
> Remember! I am a sucker for reviews and kudos (especially reviews, so don't be afraid to drop a comment or two on your way out <3)
> 
> WARNING!! READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING THE STORY!!!
> 
> (By the way, English is not my first language... Or second for that matter... So any grammar/spelling mistakes are all mine and I apologize for it in advance)
> 
> (None of the characters belong to me except for the original ones! I only own the original characters and the plot)

Dean and Sam sat by the table in the bunker while going through their books, trying to find something to bring their mom back from the alternative universe she was stuck in with Lucifer. Cas walked into the room with a new book in his hand after finishing the last one and sat down next to Dean. Sam checked the time on his phone and looked up at the other two with a frown.

“Hey” he started “where is Jack? He's been gone for over an hour, how long does it take to get a few beers when you can teleport?”

Cas looked up with a matching frown on his face when he met Sam’s eyes.

“I don't know” he replied with his husky voice “do you think he might be in trouble?”

Fear started to grow in the pit of the angels stomach at the thought of the young nephilim in any sort of danger. It was no secret that Castiel was extremely protective over his ‘son’ and the mere thought of Jack in pain sent anger rushing through his veins.

“Nah!” Dean’s voice snapped him from his thoughts “He probably just got lost in the store or is confusing the poor cashier, he's fine! You'll see, soon he will be here, safe, sound and still annoying!” Dean finished with a laugh and narrowly avoided the smack heading towards the back of his head, courtesy of Castiel.

“Jack is _not_ annoying, Dean. He is young, he's still learning about the world. You are just being to hard on him.” Cas was quick to his so

“Yeah, yeah! Whatever makes you sleep at night.” Dean replied while turning his attention back to the book.

“Cas” Castiel’s attention returned to the younger Winchester “Dean is probably right, he's fine buddy, and besides, he has his powers. He knows how to protect himself from monsters.”

“Yes, yes you are probably right” Cas reculantly sat back in his chair, trying to ignore the knot in his stomach and writing it off as paranoia “Jack is alright.”

Oh, how wrong he was.

Not even twenty minutes after their conversation a loud thud was heard near the stairwell to the bunkers entrance followed by a soft groan. The hunters, who were quick to draw their guns, made eye contact with each other and the angel who had grabbed his angel blade. They slowly made their way to the source of the sound, ready to strike at the intruder when they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight.

On the floor, Jack’s familiar silhouette was curled into a ball, like he was trying to appear smaller than he was. He was visibly shaking and even though none of the three other men could see his face it was obvious that the boy was in severe distress.

“Jack!” Sam was the first one to react, turning the safety on and dropping his gun on the floor he rushed to the nephilim’s side. He crunched down next to the boy and put a hand on his shaking shoulder. The blonde boy only let out a whimper and tried to move away from the touch as much as he possibly could. Sam snatched his hand back as if it burned, wondering if he had somehow hurt him.

“Jack” the hunter asked again with more caution. He didn't dare to try and touch Jack again if fear of rejection but he didn't leave his position next to him either. Sam looked up to see that his brother had grabbed the angel by the arm when he tried to get to the blonde one as to not startle him more. “Jack, come on buddy. What's wrong? Are you hurt?”

“ _Please_ stop” the boy on the floor whimpered but still didn't look up “please, no more. I can't take it.”

“Hey!” Dean called from where he was holding onto his friend “Jack, come on buddy. It's just me, Sam and Cas here, nobody else. You're at the bunker, you are safe, okay?”

It took a moment for the words to process in the blonde boys head but when they did, he slowly looked up from his fetus position, just enough for his red rimmed eyes to show.

“Castiel” the name came out so small and broken that the older angel snatched his arm from the older of the two brothers, causing the hunter to stumble and nearly falling to the floor, and hurried to kneel by the boy.

“It's alright Jack, I'm right here.” A loud sob left the half angels lips and he practically pounced at his father and wrapped his arms around him while sobbing into his neck. Castiel just held onto the crying boy and tried to comfort him as much as he possibly could while trying to push away his own feeling of dread at what had happened to the boy, focusing on the task in hand.

Sam rose up from the floor and stood next to his brother to give the two angels some privacy and not to overwhelm Jack any further. They both looked each other in the eye and then turned their gazes back to Cas who had managed to change their position so that he had Jack curled in his lap. Both stood there, not knowing what to do, wanting to comfort the crying boy and to find out what had happened to cause him this much distress but knowing that approaching now would do him more harm than good.

After a few minutes the boys heart wrenching sobs had subdued and he was now just a shaking mess curled on his father's lap.

“Jack” Cas started softly “do you think you can stand up? I need to see where you're hurt.”

Jack slowly looked up from his father's neck and gave a weak nod. Cas slowly stood up and gently helped the shaking nephilim to his feet. When Jack stood up the three other men had to contain their gasp at the sight of him.

Jack was a mess, to say the least. His eyes were red rimmed and slightly puffy from the crying and he tad drying tear tracks on his cheeks. His hair was a disheveled mess and a large bruise was starting to heal on the side of his face. The boys shirt was ripped and you could see the healing bruises and bitemarks on his pale skin. Jacks pants were undone and hanging low on his waist like he had pulled them up in a hurry and they were just pulled over his manhood, his belt and underwear, however, were both missing.

There was no doubt about what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jack” Dean croaked out while slightly reaching his arm out and taking a small step towards the boy who was still curled in his father's embrace “buddy, are you okay? Let's get you to your room and cleaned up, alright?”

When he saw that Jack didn't flinch away from him he took another hesitant step towards him and gently took his arm to steer them to his bedroom. The trio slowly walked a limping Jack too his room with Sam right behind, the tallest of them all haltered in his steps and had to collect himself for a second as not to throw up at what he saw. Drying blood stained the back of his blue jeans between his legs and there was spots lower down where the blood had run down his legs. Sam quickly rushed past the other three towards jacks room to prepare a few towels and a bath. He quickly laid out two towels on the bed and took the third into the bathroom where he started to fill the bath with warm water. Putting his hand under the spray to make sure that it wasn't to hot he walked out of the bathroom to let the tub fill when Cas and Dean walked in with Jack between them. They gently sat the nephilim down on the bed and Cas started to pace the room while Dean crouched down in front of the silent boy.

“Hey kiddo” he gently said while trying too get eye contact with the blonde boy “Do you think you can undress yourself or do you need help?”

Jack shyly looked into Dean’s eyes and nodded his head slightly, it was like his limbs had turned into lead on his way to the room and he just felt too exhausted to do anything at the moment.

“Okay then, that's fine. Do you want me to help you?” Dean received a slight nod in reply and proceeded “Alright, I'm going to take your shirt of now and then your pants so that you can get into that nice bath that Sam has prepared for you, okay? Does that sound good?” Another nod “Alright then let's go.”

Dean slowly took a hold of the hem of Jack’s ruined shirt and as gently as he could lifted it off the boy's body while at the same time examining his injuries. The bruises and bitemarks were almost completely gone and all that was left was some dried blood on his chest and neck area. Pushing his anger down and the want to hunt down who or whatever hurt the young nephilim he proceeded to gently lift the silent boys hips so that he could remove his blood stained pants. Slowly pulling them off Dean was met by the smell and sight of drying blood and semen on and between Jack’s legs. Trying to not concentrate on it to much Dean gently took the boy’s arm and helped him stand up to take him to the bathroom while ignoring his brother that had taken a raging Cas outside of the room to try and calm the angel down so that he would not startle Jack.

Dean led him to the bathroom where the tub was almost filled and helped the nephilim into the tub. Dean caught a sight of his behind and fought down the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. He helped the boy to sit down and lean back on the side of the tub. The hunter grabbed a soft sponge and carefully started to clean the dirt and blood off of the blondes chest and neck.

“You wanna tell me what happened?” Dean spoke up after a few minutes of silent cleaning.  
Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking for what to say, and then looked up and met Dean’s eyes. He curled into himself a little bit more and lowered his gaze a bit. Dean didn't think that he was going to talk and resumed to his task of cleaning the boy.

“I was just gonna buy some beers.” Jack croaked out. Dean looked up to his face and waited for him to continue while moving the sponge down to the boys legs to clean it up “I had just paid for them and walked out of the store to get back home. When I got out, someone grabbed me and pulled me into the back alley next to the store, it some guy that had been in there to. I noticed that he had looked at me funnily while in there but I didn't think much of it, pretty stupid of me, and I didn't notice that he followed me until it was to late. He pushed me up the wall and started to touch me, saying how _pretty_ I was.” Jack basically sneered out the word before continuing “I was trying to tell him no, but he didn't listen. I tried to push him off of me but he just hit me in the face and continued.” that explained the bruise on his cheek “I was going to push him off, but I felt myself losing control of my powers and I-” a lump formed in his throat and he had to take a moment before he could keep talking “all I could see was the security guard I killed in Kansas and I just couldn't. I couldn't use my powers to hurt a human again, Dean, I just couldn't. So instead of getting away all I could focus on was to not let my powers out of control and the man he just. He just ripped my clothes off and oh God Dean it hurt so much!” The nephilim was sobbing against and the older Winchester put the sponge down in favor of wrapping his arms around Jack and whispered comforting words into his hair, not caring if he got wet in the process. The blonde boy kept sobbing and clinged to the hunter, seeking comfort and protection.

“I tried” Jack rasped out “I tried to do what you told me to. I tried to man up when it hurt but I just couldn't. I'm sorry, I didn't want to disappoint you.”

“No, no, no. Jack, hey, look at me.” Dean hurried while tilting the boy’s head so that their eyes met “Listen to me okay? This was _not_ your fault! None of this was, it's all on him. He is a sick son of a bitch who doesn't deserve to be alive and I swear to God I will hunt him down and kill him myself for what he did to you. And Jack. You did _not_ disappoint me, you hear me? You are so strong for what you did, keeping your powers under control because you didn't want to hurt that monster. Don't you dare blame yourself for any of this, okay?”

Jack quickly nodded while wiping the tears from his eyes.

“The water is getting cold.” He whispered.

“Okay, come on. Let's get you out of here and into some warm clothes, you need to rest.” Nodding, Jack stood up with the help of Dean and stepped out of the bathtub and Dean wrapped a towel around him while draining the tub of the now red tinted water before leading him back to the bedroom. He sat the nephilim down on the bed and went into his closet and picked his pajamas and some underwear. He noticed that Jack's torn clothes had disappeared from the room which meant that either Cas or Sam had come in to retrieve them, most likely the latter. Dean helped Jack into his underwear and pants before pulling the shirt over his head. He pulled the covers over the exhausted boy and turned on the little lamp next to his bed, providing with some comfort before turning the main lights off.

“We’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything, but rest for now. We’ll talk more about this in the morning.” Jack gave a weak nod in reply and pulled the covers closer to him before turning his back to the door where Dean stood. Dean sighed and gently closed the door after him, leaving it slightly ajar just in case.

He walked out to the kitchen were Cas and Sam sat with gloomy expressions. Both shot up at the sight of him and bombarded him with questions.

“Hey, hey, hey! Calm down alright! The kid is resting, so keep your voices down.”

“Sorry.” Sam said “But how is he?”

“Physically” Dean started “he's fine, he healed. I think it took some time because he was in distress. But mentally… Man he is gonna need some time to get over this, it was sick.”

“Did he tell you what happened?” Cas asked next to Sam. Worry was clear in his eyes and yet at the same time he looked ready to smite someone.

“Yeah” Dean reculantly replied “he did. You can both probably guess what happened. Some sick son of a bitch raped him when he was about to get home from the store. He said that he didn't fight back because he was afraid of losing control of his powers and hurt someone. He didn't want to hurt another human after that guy in Kansas, so he just, didn't I guess.”

With a cry Castiel threw his fist at the wall and easily punched a hole through it before getting pulled back by Sam.

“Hey, Cas come on man. Jack needs to rest and you'll just scare him like this.” Sam hurried. The tall hunter tried to ignore his own sense of anger, guilt and sadness. If they had only realized that something was wrong instead of assuming that everything was fine then this might not have happened. “Come on buddy. I know that you're mad, we all are. But Jack needs us now, needs you now.”

Castiel lowered his fist and sighed deeply while settling on the chair next to the table, feeling exhausted after the event. He didn't say anything to the hunters, he just put his head in his hands and tried to think about what to do next.

“It's been a long day” came Sam’s voice “and it’s late, how about we go to bed, get some rest and we figure this all out in the morning?” The only response he got were nods before the three men headed towards their respective rooms to settle in for the night


	3. Chapter 3

Not even an hour later Jack shot up with a gasp. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He brought his shaking hands up to push away the hair that had stuck to his forehead thanks to the sweat. He didn't even notice the small, healing cuts on his arms from where he had dug his nails into them. He was to busy trying to banish the memories from his mind.

‘ _Rough hands grabbing him from behind, making him drop the beer he was holding, dragging him into the dark alley where he was pushed up against the brickwall. Hands were roaming his body and the smell of alcohol assaulted his nose._

_“You're a pretty one, ain't ya. I bet you're so tight.” Slurred the stranger._

_“Wh-what are you doing? Please let me go, don't touch me!” Jack shouted while trying to push the larger man off of him without hurting him in the process. The man, however, did not like that one bit and punched the nephilim in the face as hard as he could before resuming to touch the young boy wherever he could reach._

_Jack froze in shock from the hit and his attacker took the chance to rip his shirt nearly in half before starting to roughly bite and lick at the boy’s chest and neck while undoing his belt and tossing it away._

_Just as Jack was about to blast the man away with his powers he froze once again. His vision filled with the face of the security guard that he had accidently killed in Kansas and how he had vowed to never harm a human again no matter what. But the fear and anxiety that filled him was making him lose the grip of his powers, especially when the man turned him around and slammed his front to the brickwall, his forehead colliding with the hard stone, causing him to lose focus for a second. When Jack came back to it the man had yanked his jeans down and was starting to grope the nephilim’s ass, grinding his clothed erection against him. Another wave of panic hit the half angel and he felt his eyes turning gold. He was so focused on using all his energy to keep his powers at bay that he didn't notice that the man behind him had unzipped his own pants until he heard the sound of spitting. The man used his spit to lube up his cock before pressing himself up against Jack even more and whispering in his ear._

_“Let's see how tight you really are, ey?”_

_And then all Jack knew was pain.’_

Jack brought his hands up to cover his face where he weeped silently.

This happened almost every night from then on.

Jack would wake up from nightmares whenever he slept and would spend the night crying or just lay there until he absolutely had to get up. He spent almost all his time in his room not talking to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary.

The hunters and angel did everything they could to help the boy to little avail. After about a month with little to no progress Dean had enough.

The oldest Winchester brother knocked lightly on the nephilim's bedroom door and waited. He heard hesitant footsteps getting closer until he heard the doorknob turn and the door open slightly and blue eyes peeked out.

“Hey Jack” Dean started “listen buddy, is it alright if I come in? We really need to talk.”

Jack made eye contact with the hunter before opening the door completely and stepping aside for Dean to get in. The hunter took a look around the room and noticed that it was mostly clean which made sense since Jack barely left the bed long enough to truly make a mess. Dean sat down on said bed before motioning for Jack to join him. Jack cautiously made his way to Dean with his arms crossed over his chest before settling down next to him, being careful to leave some space in between them.

“Alright” Dean broke the silence after about a minute “I know that you went through something that nobody should ever go through and I am so sorry. I wish I could tell you that I know how you feel but I can't, I mean, they didn't even do that to me in hell, so I really don't know. But I know torture Jack. And I know that right now, you probably feel violated and broken inside but let me tell you something, nothing can break you unless you allow it to. I'm not gonna sit here and say that everything will be fine but I can tell you that it will get better. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, hell, maybe not even in a year, but it will get easier. You'll learn to live with it. All you gotta do is decide whether or not you're gonna allow this to take control of you, or if you are gonna take control of it. Listen, I know that I haven't been the best guy to you and I apologize for it, but I just want you to know that you can talk to me about it if you ever feel the need to. And if not me, then you can be damn sure that Cas and Sam will be there, God knows that they are way better with this emotional bullshit than I am.” When Jack didn't answer Dean took it as a sign to leave and gently patted the nephilim's leg before standing up and heading towards the door.

“Dean” Jack said from his position on the bed. Dean looked towards the boy and blue eyes met green “thank you.” Dean smiled slightly and nodded before stepping out of the door and shutting it behind him.

It got better after that. Not immediately, however much they all wanted it to, no, it got better slowly but surely. Jack started to come out of his bedroom more, he showered more often and tried to eat a little something everyday. After two months he even settled down with the three other men for dinner one day. He started to help more in regard to finding Mary despite Sam assuring him that he didn't have to, that he should focus on healing.

“I need something to focus on Sam, otherwise I'll just think about it and probably drive myself mad. Please let me do this.” Had been his response and the hunter left it at that, trusting Jack to tell them if it got to much.

Two weeks later he stepped out of the bunker for the first time since the incident. It was only for a few minutes but it was progress.

A week after that he went with Sam to get some food.

And three weeks after that he accompanied the two hunters for a smaller case.

He wasn't all good again but he was getting there. He started hunting again and going out more. Like Dean said, he learned how to live with it, it did get easier when he accepted the fact that none of it was his fault, the he could not have done anything to prevent it that would not have ended up in an even bigger disaster. The boys could see how the light was slowly returning to Jack's eyes and they were with him every step of the way. Jack usually went to Cas for comfort, to Sam for advice and to Dean if he ever just needed to get his mind of it all. Strangely enough, the incident had brought the nephilim and the green eyed hunter closer, all the bad feelings from before Castiel returned from the empty were forgiven and they started to form some sort of bond that was strange to even them.


	4. Chapter 4

Six months after the incident Dean, Sam, Cas and Jack went to a bar for dinner after going after a false source that they thought could help them find Mary.

“It's okay Dean” Sam spoke up from where he was walking next to his brother “we’ll find something soon, I know we will.”

“Yeah, yeah” Dean dismissed “I just want a good bacon burger and a beer right now. Jack, why don't you grab us a table while we order?” Hearing no answer Dean and the other two men turned their heads to where the nephilim was walking behind them only to see him frozen on the spot staring towards the pool table with wide eyes.

“Jack,” Cas said with a frown “is everything alright?” Jack didn't answer him, he just kept staring forward. Castiel looked to where Jack was staring and saw three men playing pool while nursing some beers.

“Do you know these men Jack?” The Angel asked cautiously.

“Him” Jack said while pointing towards the biggest one. He seemed to be in his mid twenties and had greasy dark blonde hair that was tied back in a bun at the top of his neck and his dull blue eyes were focused on the game, his clothes consisted of worn jeans that hung low on his hips and an old gray T-shirt. “He is the one who attacked me six months ago. He is the one who _raped_ me.” It was the first time he ever acknowledged what happened as rape and Jack wasn't quite sure how to feel about that.

He did, however, not have any time to think about that because the next second the man had looked up and caught sight of the young nephilim. It took him about a second but then a look of recognition crossed his face and he grinned cruelly. Putting his beer down he made his way to the terrified boy who had curled closer to his father who had a protective arm wrapped around the boys shaking shoulders and his free hand ready to grab his angel blade if necessary.

“Well, well, well” the man started with a chuckle, predatory eyes raking over Jack's body, causing him to shiver “look what we have here. How you doing baby? Couldn't get enough of me?”

The man’s laughter was cut short when a hand was wrapped around his throat, nearly crushing his windpipe.

“How dare you?” Dean growled loudly while tightening his grip on the man's throat, ignoring the hands that were clawing at his. “How the fuck dare you even look at him after what you did? You are one sick son of a bitch and I swear to God you will regret ever laying eyes upon him!”

“Hey man!” The perv choked from Dean’s hold “I didn't know that he was taken! If I had known that his ass belonged to you I would have never touched him, I swear!”

“Jack doesn't belong to anyone!” The hunter howled, ignoring the people who were looking in their direction. “He is a _kid_ you sick motherfucker! You touched him when he said no and when he resisted you hurt him! When I'm done with you you'll wish you were never born!”

With that Dean threw the first punch. The man's two friends attempted to aid their friend but were quickly taken down by a furious Sam. It wasn't really a fight, it was more Dean brutally beating the man up while he tried to protect himself and failing miserably. After a few more minutes Dean finished by smashing the bruised and bloody man's head on the pool table, effectively knocking him out. Dean dropped the unconscious man on the floor with a sneer and wiped his bloody knuckles on his plaid shirt.

Dean turned around to see everyone staring at him but his focus was on Jack who was being held by Cas. The boy’s eyes were wide opened and filled with fear and wonder and Dean felt regret creep up in him, the boy was probably afraid of the hunter now. That said he did not expect the armful of nephilim he would receive barely a second later. Jack was hugging him tightly and muttering ‘thank you’ over and over again. Getting over his shock, Dean hesitantly wrapped his own arms around the boy and held him close but not saying anything.

Sam and looked at the scene with small smiles playing out on their faces when the one of the bartenders poked the tallers of the twos arm.

“You should probably get out of here before the cops arrives.” she said while crossing her dark arms over her chest.

“You, eh,” Sam stuttered confused “you're not gonna turn us in?”

“Nah” the woman said with a sneer directed at the unconscious body on the floor “this ain't the first time we've had this kind of problem with Chad. Two months ago he was caught groping a sixteen year old girl, bastard avoided punishment since his dad is town cheriff. But I don't think he will be bothering anyone after this.” She finished with a chuckle.

“Alright, thanks. Oh, and, good luck.” He said while motioning to the man, Chad.

The woman nodded and headed back to the bar and Sam and Cas went to Dean and Jack who had just finished their embrace.

“Hey” he said gently and smiled slightly when the two looked up at him “the bartender says the cops will be here any minute, we should probably head back home.”

“Yes, we can buy something on the way to eat.” Cas chipped in while stepping closer to Jack. “Are you alright Jack?” He asked, worried that the events of today would have a negative impact on his sons road to recovery.

“Yeah,” Jack said with a big genuine smile directed at his family “I really think I am.”


End file.
